


An Alpha's Rut

by DragonMan200



Series: Adrien's Alpha [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agressive Ladybug, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, worst case scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMan200/pseuds/DragonMan200
Summary: Ladybug goes into ruts just like every other alpha on the planet, the difference between her and them...........She doesn't stay in her nest until it's over like she should, instead whenever an akuma pops up or when she gets word Chat is out and about she leaves to go spend time with him, ignoring the consequences, consequences that are slowly getting worse as time the tend continues.
Series: Adrien's Alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624195
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	An Alpha's Rut

**Author's Note:**

> This is a worst case scenario of Ladybugs rut, years of ignoring her bodies needs in the hopes of getting close to Chat Noir like in her first rut. this is by no means what every rut looks like for her, it's just an odd one out that she should have seen coming. if you guys want I can write more and add chapters exploring other aspects of a heat/rut.

Chat knew that his lady was an Alpha; he’d seen her open up her suit to relieve the pressure on her dick enough to know that she was an alpha without a doubt. Even if he hadn’t put two and two together earlier, he would’ve now, Ladybug had entered rut, and Hawkmoth had seen fit to release an akuma. So here they where, watching stormy weather struggle to move under the weight of the sperm that his lady had filled her with, stormy weather’s belly was easily twice the girls size, filled by Ladybug and her ability to create as much sperm as she pleased, whenever she pleased. Never the less Chat was glad that he had not been the focus of her rut this time, yet. Chat knew he’d be her focus sooner or later, he always was, but this time she had already cleared herself of all the cum she’d want to deposit in someone (thank you stormy weather), leaving her in the arguably more annoying, for him at least, butter him up in the hopes that he’ll say yes to the mating faze. “So did I tell you what an amazing job you did holding her attention” Ladybug said while sliding up to him. “It allowed me to get close enough to really pound myself into her before she could avoid it”. THAT is what had him scared, Pretty much every omega but a small few he could count on one hand, and he counted himself twice on that list, had given his lady permission to breed them if they where to become Akumatized, it meant that she had plenty of practice breeding with less then willing partners, and could more then likely either over power him or out plan him and force him into a breeding. Normally Ladybug is far more then respectful, Ladybug in heat isn’t. “You know I didn’t really do much, all I had to do was be my usual Punny self and you swooped in” Chat said, fully trying to butter her up in return to buy himself some of her usual respect, respect that would give him the space to run if she turned on him. Respect got him some space, but he could do better “You know I would be more comfortable if we weren’t sitting expose on a roof like this. It’s like asking for someone to interrupt a very private and intimate moment” Chat said, their it was, like dangling a steak in front of a starving dog, not if, but when she took the bait.  
Chat… had a point when the two of them mated for the first time it should be a spectacular moment shared between only the two of them “I don’t suppose that you know of such a private place Chaton.” Ladybug replied, she knew that if anyone knew where such a private place was it’d be her Chaton, “you always know right where the best private spots are.” His spots drove her crazy, they made it impossible to make him hers, she could never find him if he didn’t want to be found, forget looking, it’s like he vanished into thin air, forget using a tracker, the damn thing went haywire and indicated he was everywhere in the city all at once. He could and has taunted her, mocked her, tormented he and led her on. The two of them where approaching a dark, shadow filled alley way now, the perfect place to take him as her own, he would be thanking him before long like the others had anyway, so what was the big deal, HE WOULD BE HERS.  
Having taken the advantage to lead them to a secluded spot Chat knew that Ladybug was going to try to spring a trap on him at her convenience, she would definitely loose sight of how much she respected him on the way to the alley and would definitely try to force herself on him in the shadows of the alley. All he had to do know was keep an eye on her and she would telegraph her thoughts through facial expressions. Low and behold the closer they got to the Alley entrance the more worked up Ladybug got. Just like with any trap the key was timing, and Chat knew that his time was approaching  
Ten feet

Five feet

Two feet

One foot

Now, upon reaching the very edge of the Alley Chat shot forward, racing to the deepest reaches of the alley where the shadows were the darkest, more then enough for him to shadow walk to safety. Vanishing into the dark Chat could hear Ladybug howling her displeasure of having to watch him get away yet again. He could see her pacing the area searching high and low for him, what’s worse is that he could see the moment that she decided to go elsewhere for her please. Oh shit, a rutting frustrated Ladybug was down right dangerous, he needed to get her somewhere she couldn’t hurt anyone, and he had to do it fast “Hey Ladybug” he called out “I thought you wanted somewhere private for our personal time, why didn’t you fallow me in? No one can find us here” Chat knew he was the perfect bait, he also knew that it was possible to pull someone else into the shadows with him; he just has never done it before. Adding to the challenge, he had to bring her in and then get out before she got him. He’d be in for another harsh merciless breeding if he didn’t. Bouncing on the balls of his feet Chat waited Ladybug had to be in the one spot between two shadows for this to work. 

Three feet

Two feet

One foot

Six inches

Three  
Two  
One inch, Diving from his first shadow chat all but cheered when he felt the two of them slip into the second. Rolling off of his lady Chat used his considerably enhanced strength to toss Ladybug several feet from him before leaving his shadows, stranding ladybug where only he could get to her, and more importantly where she couldn’t get to anyone until he let her out.  
Ladybug knew she’d been out played, and now that her rut was subsiding, was glad that she had been, if Chat hadn’t acted she could have really hurt him and the trust between the two of them or an innocent that couldn’t handle to fucking she would have given them. Chat had taught her lessons in the past, now she just hoped that spending her four-day rut in total darkness would be the lesson that she remembered the next time her rut hit. Chat had been kind enough to provide food and enough light to see it by but that was it. God she’d even driven him from his favorite hiding spot, the one spot he went to when he didn’t want to world to find him, she just hoped that he’d forgive her for her actions.  
Having spent the whole of Ladybugs rut as a black cat fallowing her around Chat knew when the rut was ending. Deciding that she was safe Chat transformed back into himself and revealed himself to his partner making sure to keep a small distance between the two of them when she tried to get closer to him.  
Chat’s move to maintain distance was not lost on Ladybug, Remembering every moment of her rut she knew that her intentions towards her partner were less then respectful to him, intentions that he very clearly knew of. Yet he still took a major risk to keep others safe “Chat I know I’ve told you this before and I know that after this many times my words may not mean much, but I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I put you through all that I did. I know that I was in rut and that I should’ve stayed in my nest and it’s no excuse. It’s no excuse for me to treat you or anyone else that way, you’d made clear that you didn’t want to be bred and I ignored you, for That I’m sorry” she apologized, not daring to take her eyes off her feet.  
Chat eyed his partner warily, with her rut over he knew she was safe to be around, but this time was so much different then the last, last time he only saw her in the very early stages where she would snuggle up to him as tightly as she could while spewing pick up lines and one liners to gain his favor, an exact 180 from when they where in high school fighting a Akuma a day. “I know Ladybug, we’ve gone over this before, and like before I forgive you. But we do need to talk about this. You need to start staying in your nest, the more we do this the more your rut gets the better of you when we’re close. Before to long I won’t be able to stop you safely, and no one else had any hope to to start with.”  
Chat’s words were like a slap to the face, she knew it was getting worse, but she didn’t think it was getting that bad, “Chat” she cried before he cut her off.  
“You either stay in your nest or every you enter rut from here on out I’ll walk you into a shadow and leave you there until the rut ends. Those are your options, if you don’t make a choice I will.” Chat cut in with a firm voice. They could not ignore this any longer; this last rut was proof enough of that. “Please Ladybug I don’t want to do that to you, Please go to your nest the second you realize your rut is starting and stay there until it ends” using his partners stunned silence Chat moved in close to her and dropped her back into the alley way he took her from. He didn’t stay to watch, and didn’t see her collapse into the alley wall in tears. He had already let her get a way with ignoring her rut enough and had to draw the line now that she was starting to pose a threat to others, others that couldn’t protect themselves like he could. Most of all though, he couldn’t stand to watch a rut turn one of the kindest and most caring people he has ever known into an abuser.


End file.
